cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Sightings of the Philippines
This is a list of alleged sightings of Aliens or UFOs in the Philippines. Aliens are any living creatures that are not originally from Earth. They could be anything from intelligent life to simple bacteria; however, there was no concrete evidence to support life outside of our planet as of now. Scientists had allegedly found in an asteroid what could be Martian bacteria. 1993 Las Piñas UFO incident Three First Year High School Student of Perpetual Help College of Rizal were playing basketball in Rebueno St. Philam Village Las Pinas. When one of them saw a silver-like disk floating in the air. He called the attention of the others and pointed the object in the sky. They watched it for a few minutes in amazement when the object suddenly vanished in thin air. 2000 Las Piñas UFO incident Main article: 2000 Las Piñas UFO incident Antonio Israel, 37 claimed that he videotaped alleged "small balls of light dancing frenetically in the evening sky over his Silver St neighborhood, Carmela Homes IV in Las Piñas on Sept. 3, 2000." The shouts of Israel’s neighbors can be heard on the video footage as the sight made them gasp in awe and disbelief. Israel claimed that the UFOs were also seen by a nearby barangay, and possibly residents of Parañaque City. 2004 Las Piñas UFO incident More than 10 UFOs were seen in Las Piñas at around 7 p.m. Saturday, August 28, 2004. Three children noticed two unusual reddish-etheric glares moving above some partly cloudy skies from their residence in Mabolo St., Verdant Acres, Pamplona, Las Piñas City. The first object they saw headed east to where the moon sits around that time. Another two emerged and three more objects appeared from the western horizon. "These unusual objects could not be mere airplanes because two of them were already pretty close to the moon," exclaimed 11-year-old Nica Canarias as she apparently had the impression that the objects were heading to the moon. Nica, the eldest in the Canarias siblings and one of the early witnesses, immediately called her nine-year-old friend Adrian Israel. Adrian - whom the Canarias knew as a UFO experiencer is the son of Antonio (Tony) Israel, who took video footage of UFOs above the Las Piñas skies back on September 3, 2000. Adrian confirmed that these objects were similar to those he saw four years ago. So he rushed back to his house and prompted his older brothers, who then told their father Tony. Tony rushed outside with his video camera. He was joined by his neighbors who watched while the objects moved erratically, jerking, floating and jumping in various directions. From 7:30 to 8:15pm, Israel was shooting videos of at least five UFOs - each emerging from the horizon at time intervals of approximately eight minutes. Israel told ABS-CBN that he was now more composed in aiming his video camera at the subjects compared to his first encounter. He added, "I learned a big lesson from the previous investigations made by the PAGASA UFO Investigating Team (Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration) and from criticisms telling that in my first UFO encounter, the video lacked panning that’s why there was no referential point to approximate size and distance. So from this chance, I think I panned well-enough and a probable estimation of the objects' altitude and size could be established." 2011 Bulacan UFO incident A couple of UFOs were seen in Bulacan in the first week of May. But it disappeared and never seen. On May 27, people caught a sight of two UFOs in the middle of the night. Same as the September 2000 UFO sightings, it was red and large like a basketball. Some people said that one of them was at the east and the other at the west, colliding each other and then disappeared. 2011 Cavite sightings There were UFO sightings in Cavite in 2011. 2015 UFO sighting in Pampanga The alleged "UFO" was sighted on evening of April 26, 2015 was quickly circulated across the Facebook. The video shows the motionless lights was apparently floating in the sky. According to the person who took the video, while they in Lubao-Pampanga diversion road, they notice that the lights later formed a letter "V". At first, they only saw three lights until the lights are appeared seven more. Later, the lights vanishes a little bit. The next morning, they returned to the area where the lights appeared in the sky; there is no buildings situated in this area. The video was shown by PAGASA, according to them, they estimate about 800–1000 meters high from the ground. Also, PAGASA states that is impossible that the lights coming from the airplane, hot air balloon, or drones due to its size of the lights. The lights appeared in 5–8 minutes based on the concept of eyewitnesses. Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Sightings Category:Aliens Category:Philippines Category:Cryptids Category:Southeast Asia